King of Hearts
by Mikoto Tribal
Summary: Will goes to deliver Prince Lui's morning meal, but it seems he wants something more from his servant... Yaoi! (LuiXWill)


Author's note: Well, here is my first fanfic for Ludwig Kakumei. I absolutely LOVE the manga (Kaori Yuki). I wouldn't have expected anything less from the Goddess o' Manga! Lol. But, if you just stubled across this thing by weird luck or browsing, go ahead an read it. I hope that it will inspire you to read the manga itself (Sakura-Crisis.net). If you have read it, hopefully you support Lui and Will as a couple, or Male couplings for that note. If you don't, LEAVE NOW! This is your one and only warning. Hope you enjoy! PLEASE R & R!!!!!!! ~ ^_^~  
  
King of Hearts  
Ludwig Kakumei  
(Ludwig X Willhelm)  
  
It was rare for Willhelm to wake up peacefully in the castle...or sleep peacefully for that matter. This morning was no exception...  
  
"I can't believe you! You have me brought all the way here and then you fall asleep!? Some man you are!"  
  
Will predicted that the prince had grown bored with the maid he had brought to his room. He knew that it must have been humiliating for her as well.  
  
"Whatever...leave so I can go back to sleep..." the prince said with a lazy yawn.  
  
Will threw his coat on and went into the hallway, just as the maid pushed passed. He almost laughed a little in the fact that she was still attempting to get dressed while stomping away. He figured he had better go pick up the prince's breakfast before the maids in the kitchens talked to her.  
A few minutes later, Will arrived at Lui's bedroom with his food in hand. He knocked promptly.  
  
"Prince, I have your morning meal."  
Will heard a muffled curse come from within and he smiled while opening the heavy, oak door.  
  
"Good morning, highness. I trust you slept well?"  
  
"You cannot tell me you didn't hear that preposterous wench shouting at me."  
  
"I did. I do not need to know what happened.."  
  
The prince sat up slowly, the leopard fur sliding off his slim, naked body gracefully. Will sat the tray down beside him.  
  
"Women have bored me lately."  
  
"Perhaps their breasts aren't large enough, my lord?" Will said with an innocent, courtly smile.  
  
"Perhaps..." the prince replied, thoughtfully. "Tell me something Willhelm. Do you think I am beautiful?"  
  
Will nearly dropped the spoon he was polishing for the prince's meal.  
  
"Wha...What? Why do you ask such a question?"  
  
"Just a question is all it is. Tell me.."  
  
Will's face started to turn red, not sure how he should answer this question. Despite the prince's frequent jests, he seemed genuinely serious this time. He cleared his throat, nervously.  
  
"Ummm...well....I mean...."  
  
"Yes or no, Willhelm?"  
  
".......yes......." He began to turn even more red, especially when the prince smiled up at him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Will nodded sheepishly.  
  
"Alright...come here..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come-here" he said slowly, patting the empty bed space beside him.  
  
"No highness...I could not..."  
  
"Now."  
  
Will finally obeyed and layed down stiffly beside the prince. He was actually a bit of afraid of Lui, knowing how the prince reveled in the pleasurable pain of others. In Willhelm's daze, he did not even notice the prince moving. But, suddenly, he felt the heavy yet light weight cover the bottom length of his body.  
  
"Uh, prince, wha...."  
  
Before he could finish, Lui seized his mouth, running his tongue over the tightness of Will's fearful lips. To the prince's delighted surprise, Will started to part his lips for him. Lui explored his mouth with an earnest hunger that startled even him. It was true that Lui had cared for Will ever since they were young children. But, neither of them were boys any longer and Lui was overjoyed that he could finally live out his deepest and most honest desires. After several long moments, Lui pulled away from Will, breathless. He smiled at the panting man underneath him.  
  
"Prince..."  
  
Lui raised a finger to Will's lip, silencing him.  
  
"Lui..." he instructed.  
  
"Lui." Will repeated fondly.  
  
"Do you love me Willhelm?"  
  
"I don't know...what does love feel like?"  
  
"Like this." Lui leaned down to claim his lips once again. He ran a hand underneath Will blouse, lightly scratching a fingernail down his exposed chest. He could feel the man shiver and he began to grow even more excited. There was suddenly a furious storm of clothes. Will couldn't help laughing when he heard an article of Lui's clothing rip, knowing that he was a man who cared about his apparel.  
When both of them were unclothed, each was in awe of the others body. Lui smiled down at his prey.  
  
"Will, had I known your body was something to look at, I would have torn your clothes from you sooner."  
  
Will blushed terribly, turning his head to the side. He was sure it was evident to his prince that loomed above him, that he desperately wanted to touch that fragile, angelic skin. Ludwig smiled down at him.  
  
"You may touch me if you wish.." he said in a low purr. He leaned down to Will, running his cheek softly against the bare, warm flesh. He watched in amusement while Will swallowed hard and lifted a shaky hand to run down his chest. Lui moaned and placed his hand over his lover's.  
  
"Do you want me to make love to you?" Lui asked. Will nodded sheepishly, turning his head to attempt to hide the violent blush that was running across his face. Suddenly, Will felt a sharp pain form at his opening, and he gasped when he felt the prince's gentle fingers enter him.  
  
"Oh my prince..." he moaned, clenching the furs that lay beneath them.  
  
"I told you not to call me that right now..."Ludwig said, shoving his fingers further into Will's tightness.  
  
"LUDWIG!" Will screamed as the sharp pain coursed through his body.  
  
"That's better..."  
  
Ludwig continued his assault for what seemed like forever. Finally, he pulled out and quickly opened Will's legs to allow him room. He looked down to his lover, who seemed frightened at the moment's overwhelming suspense. After a while, Will became unpatient and bucked his hips into Lui, causing their stiff erections to collide. Lui gasped and smiled at him, knowingly. The reward of waiting these long years had finally arrived. Will arched his back and cried out into the empty void of air, clenching the pelt tapestries even tighter than before. Lui decided not to torture his servant to badly on the first time, and started to move into him insanely slow. He watched with child-like wonder at Will's face, changing from deep pain to blissful pleasure. Soon after, his melodic thrusts bored Will and he cried out to his prince.  
  
"More, your highness....More!"  
  
Lui responded to his plees eagerly, forming a faster pace. The solid oak bed frame knocked the wall, which, joined Will's pleasured gasps of excatsy, made beautiful music and the reverberated in Lui's senses.  
Will, having little experience in the acts of sex, did not understand his body's convulsions when they came. His back bowed and a desperate scream escaped his lips, kissing the climax that Lui had given him. His body shivered violently and he felt Ludwig place his hand on his cheek in reassurance. All to quickly, it was over and he returned to his senses ong moments later. He "awoke" to ludwig's panting and heavy heart beat. Will lifted his shaken, lazy hand to stroke Lui's soft locks. The prince lifted his head to kiss the swollen lips oh his servant. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Ludwig asked, proping up on one elbow which gave him a deliciously innocent look.  
  
"Yes." Will responded, softly.  
  
"I am glad to hear that. We will have to do it again later. I have developed quite a thirst for you, it seems."  
  
Will smiled at the flattering comment, looking over to him.  
  
"I would be honored, your highness...my king of hearts." He said as he softly kissed the sweet hand of the man who had changed his life. For the better or worst, he didn't know, but it was nice at the moment...while their flesh was so near...their hearts so joined. 


End file.
